bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zebra Bloon
The Zebra Bloon is a Bloon that appears in BTD4, BTD5, BSM2, BTD Battles , BMC , and BTD6. Its appearance is a mix of the Black Bloon and White Bloon, and a larger appearance than both Bloons, unless they are regrow. Being a mix of Black and White Bloons, Zebra Bloons are immune to both bombs and ice. The Zebra Bloon is equal to Green and Black Bloons in terms of speed. They first appear on round 26 (25 in BTD4). Strategies Use Spike Factories, Super Monkeys, Dart Monkeys, Tack Shooters, or any tower that doesn't rely on freezing or explosions. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) After the grouped Rainbow Bloons got "nerfed", many players switched over to using grouped Zebra Bloons instead. The Zebra Bloon has not received many changes via game updates. 4.1 Grouped Zebra Bloons price increased ($200 → $220). Gallery Zebra Bloon.png|The Zebra Bloon in BTD5. Zebra Bloon BTD4.png|The Zebra Bloon in BTD4. Bloon1.png|The result of these frozen Zebra Bloons are Snap-Frozen Rainbow Bloons Trivia *Despite their immunity to ice, Zebra Bloons can actually be frozen. This can be done by having an Ice Tower with the Snap Freeze upgrade or an Arctic Wind. When Rainbow Bloons pass by, the Ice Tower will pop them, leaving the Zebra Bloons frozen. **They (and White Bloons) can also be frozen by Absolute Zero ability. **They can also be frozen if you have Tier 3 of Ice Fortress. *The Arctic Wind Tower can still slow it down. *Frag Bombs and Bloon Impact can pop Zebra Bloons, but Cluster Bombs cannot, unless the Tier 3 Bombing Range Specialty Building is activated. *In BTD4 and BTD5, it is the only bloon to contain two different types of bloon, while in BTD2 and BTD3, this was the Rainbow Bloon. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6 both the Zebra Bloon and the B.A.D. are the only bloons that contain two different types of bloon. *In BTD4, this is the only Bloon to be introduced in the round after another Camo Bloon (in round 24). *A dense amount of Zebra Bloons appears on round 61 in BTD5: 150 regrowth Zebra Bloons come out, along with 5 MOABs, making this level very hard. *Zebra Bloons appear to be white with black stripes, rather than there being an equal amount of each color. *With Tack Awesomizer, a single set of Road Spikes is almost enough to pop a Zebra Bloon, leaving a single Red Bloon. *A camo Zebra Bloon is gray, which is fitting, due to the fact that black and white make gray. **A Camo Regrow Zebra Bloon has visible stripes, however. *In BTD5 Mobile, One Road Spike can pop one zebra bloon to a green bloon when placed ahead of the zebra bloon. *In Bloons Monkey City, if a Rainbow Bloon is popped by Snap Freeze, Zebra Bloons will come out unfrozen. *Towers set to strong will attack Zebra Bloons before Lead Bloons, both of which have the same RBE. *Oddly in BMC Mobile, Lead Bloons are technically stronger than Zebra Bloons, so Lead tiles actually have Zebras but not leads. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6